


Need

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy would do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swtalmnd).



"Please," Harry whispered, his eyes enormous behind his glasses, looking up from where he knelt at Percy's feet.

It was wrong, doubly wrong, triply wrong. Harry was married to Percy's own sister, for Merlin's sake; and she was pregnant; and they were in Percy's own old room at the Burrow, where Harry had tugged him on his way back from the loo. But Harry's cheek rubbing against his prick was irresistible, something Percy had tried never to imagine lest he want it too much. To be offered this fantasy -- well, he was only human, and so he sighed and nodded and leaned against the door behind him, his fingers threading through the tousled dark hair as Harry pulled down his trousers.

The feel of Harry's wet tongue swiping along his cock made Percy hastily raise one hand and bite at it to suppress the groan that rose from his throat. Harry nuzzled at him, urging his legs a bit further apart, licking his finger and then pressing it just inside Percy's arsehole, which clutched at the intruder like a ravenous beast. Percy abandoned himself to the sensation, the heat flooding through him, boiling out of his bollocks as his prick convulsed in Harry's throat.

"I wanted that so much, you've no idea," he muttered shamefacedly when his breathing had slowed enough to allow him to speak.

"I know." Harry stood up and leaned in to kiss him, the salty bitter taste of Percy's own come still on his lips. "I know." He guided Percy's hand to the hard unsatisfied bulge of his cock, a mere four strokes through the fabric enough to bring him to orgasm, panting and biting his lips, leaning his sweaty forehead on Percy's shoulder.

A couple of hasty charms cleaned them both. Percy swallowed as he met Harry's gaze before opening the door. He might tell himself that it was wrong, but he knew that he would succumb again if he ever had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for swtalmnd.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Compulsion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121525) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine)




End file.
